In communications it is desirable to have a coherent multichannel signal. A multichannel signal is defined as a signal composed of the sum of channel signals and coherent is defined as the condition where all channel signals are derived from a reference frequency source. This multichannel signal should have the capability for each channel to be independently phase frequency and/or amplitude modulated as well as being coherent and locked to a reference frequency. In present communication systems where multichannels are used, each channel is generated by a single circuit and is burdened with the expense and complexity associated therewith. Also, in organ design it is desirable to have independent tone generation and there are several methods of using digital circuits to generate organ tonal frequencies. The most common approach is to use a plurality of oscillators and divider chains. These circuits have in the most part used a single high frequency oscillator and derived tones by dividing. These circuits have the advantage that they require no tuning and lend themselves to large scale integration and therefore potential cost reduction. However, since the tones are all locked to one oscillator there is no "chorus effect". The chorus effect is when several different oscillators of slightly different frequencies beat together. The chorus effect is desirable because it adds warmth and interest as the beat notes appear to change randomly. Also, if the same note is played on two separate manuals the notes will sound as two separate notes as they should. With the common oscillator approach they will not sound as two distinct notes since both are generated from the same oscillator. This desirable aspect is further verified by the fact that several organ manufacturers use a plurality of independent oscillators as tone generators. The use of multiple oscillators makes it costly to build organs as well as being costly to maintain and tune periodically since an organ constructed in this manner can easily have as many as 200 oscillators.